1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a double floor construction comprising supports set up at predetermined intervals on a stable substructure and tile-like floor elements bedded directly or indirectly on said supports, with each tile-like floor element formed by a composite construction of a plurality of superposed layers of different materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
One group of such floor elements that is predominantly used comprises trough-like structures made of sheet metal or steel frames combined with a sheet metal floor. The filling of these troughs consists of different materials such as gypsum, concrete, wood fiber materials or the like. The extension of the trough case by a chip board core serving as a filling is also used. Another group of such floor elements consists in steel pipe profiles or aluminum castmetal plates.
The uppermost layer in both groups is either carpeting or a hard PVC covering. All static loads that occur must thus be taken up by the trough construction since these coverings cannot play any party thereby.
Nowadays, however, double floor constructions are expected to meet the requirement of up to 1000 kg/element dimensioned 60.times.60 cm. Such requirements necessitate a considerable increase in the thickness of the elements, which may increase the price of the overall construction and lead to difficulties in dimensioning the height between floors. Furthermore, such elements are of course much heavier, which has an adverse effect on the dimensioning of the stable substructure.
The invention is based on the problem of developing a double floor construction in which the individual tile-like floor elements can be optimally selected in terms of their dimensions, in particular their thickness, and which can still take up high loads. Furthermore, the surface should be resistant to organic solvents and other chemicals and, finally, the floor coverings should not require for their bond with the subfloor any adhesives that are critical in terms of their stability.